Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is a beautiful girl princess and the deuteragonist from Aladdin. She played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Water Bender She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She played the owner of Sport in Road Animals She is a dog owner She played Lana Lang in Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a fashion designer She Played Babara Gordon in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) she is a superhero She Played Tigress In Kung Fu Street Rat She is a tiger She played Heather in Baloo The Last Sloth Bear She is a teenager She played as Adult Odette in The Lioness Princess She played as Andrina in The Little Lady She is Ariel's Sister She played Nora Sheperd In Jumanji CoolZDane Style She played Ariel in the Little Arabian Princess She played Adult Nala in the Arabian King She played Nani in Shanti and Simba She played Jenny McBride in The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue She played Odette in The Lioness Princess She Played Elizabeth Swann In Pirates Of The Carbbean Balto Style She is a governor's daughter She played Chicha in The Man Cub's New Groove She is Pacha's Wife She played Adult Wendy in Danny Pan 2 In Return to Neverland She is a Mother She played Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played Thumbelina in Jasmilina She played Jenny in Jaq & Company She is a rich little girl She played Mrs. Davis in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 She played Violet Beauregarde in Mowgli and the Chocolate Factory She played Jane Porter in Allazan She is Tarzan's girlfriend She played Patty Bouvier in Disney The Simpsons She played Flint in Disney Characters Inc She Played Foxxy Love in Disney Drawn Together She played Lady in Jasmine and the Aladdin She Played Mrs. Ladybug in Skippy and the Giant Peach Portrayals In Baltladdin Jasmine played by Jenna In Aangladdin Jasmine played by Katara In Simbaladdin Jasmine played by Nala In Dannyladdin Jasmine played by Sawyer In Trampladdin Jasmine played by Lady In Dodgerladdin Jasmine played by Rita In Todladdin Jasmine played by Vixey In Orinoladdin Jasmine played by Nellie the Elephant In Christopher Robinladdin Jasmine played by Jenny Foxworth In Romeoladdin Jasmine played by Juliet In Tarladdin Jasmine played by Princess Eilonwy In Dudleyladdin Jasmine played by Kitty Katswell In Maciusladdin Jasmine played by Clouclou In Scoutladdin Jasmine played by Violet In Sportacusladdin Jasmine played by Stephanie In Gofretteladdin Jasmine played by Ellie In Kermiladdin Jasmine played by Miss Piggy In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jasmine played by Miss Bianca In Rickladdin Jasmine played by Ilsa Lund In Charladdin and Jiminyladdin Jasmine played by Cinderella In Homerladdin Jasmine played by Marge Simpson In Balooladdin Jasmine Played by Rebecca Cunningham In Basiladdin Jasmine Played by Mrs Birsby In Spider-Man (Aladdin) Played By Mary Jane Watson She Turns into a Latias in Homer Simpson's Adventures Series In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Brainy Barker Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Green Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight